Nuhn
category:Bestiarycategory:Oroboncategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Zeni Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Spawned by trading a Rose Scampi to a ??? at (G-6) in Arrapago Reef Map 3. You will need a Lamian Fang Key to get to this area. :*Uses Seismic Tail AoE attack that does 250-3000 on a Paladin, and 750-5000 on Melee/Mages(Has been known to reach up to 5000). Can be blinked by 2 shadows. Kiters and melee with Ninja subjob is recommended. :*Uses Gnash for 500-800 damage on a Paladin from 100-50% more frequently than most Orobons. At 50% starts using Deathgnash instead of Gnash, which sets your HP to 1 and resets hate. Damage can be reduced to 200 HP remaining with Stoneskin and as little as 0 damage taken with Sentinel :*Deathgnash is not blinkable, but does not wipe shadows. Very helpful to have shadows up so that when Deathgnash is used a follow-up attack will not take you out immediately. :*Can use Hypnic Lamp, AoE Sleep. Will not be slept if you are not facing Nuhn. :*Has very fast TP use, uses Seaspray that deals water damage inflicts Slow II (requiring Erase) in a fan-shaped area, and Vile Belch causing Silence and Plague. :*For an entire 3 hour low man fight, Seaspray only ever did either 150 or 500 damage. Appeared to be random. :*Below 50% can use Leeching Current which Drains 1000 total HP like 1000 Needles except HP is drained. Amount total drained can be reduced by Stoneskin and possibly Shell. :*It seems to have two seperate attack modes. It can be in what ill call "normal attack mode" and seems to need to build TP to use TP attacks, and "spam TP attack mode" in which it spams TP attacks about every 5 seconds. "Normal attack mode" is triggered by Seismic Tail and once in this mode can only use Gnash, Deathgnash (below 50%), Seismic Tail again, or Hypnic Lamp which triggers "Spam TP attack mode". Following Hypnic Lamp it will keep spamming Vile Belch, Seaspray, or Leeching Current (below 50%). It will stay like this until the next time it uses Seismic Tail again, in which itll return to normal attack mode. :*It can appear, that it only uses Gnash and Deathgnash during a fight. we fought it six times in a row and it never used any other attacks than those two. :*It seems to use Hypnic Lamp very rarely, so it may never change forms and only use Gnash and Deathgnash. :*Susceptible to Slow II, Gravity, Poison, Paralyze, Lullaby, and Repose. Also Bind and Elegy with some resists. Builds up resistance to Gravity. :*Moves at normal movement speed. :*Can drop 2 pairs of Oracle's Pigaches. :*Can drop 2 pairs of Enkidu's Mittens. :*Can drop 2 Oninohocho. Strategy Notes: :*Ranged damage highly recommended to avoid AoE damage. :*Kiting is highly recommended. :*Easily defeated with kiting strategy, no formal tank required. Kiters ran around the large rock in the center of the room. :*Melee alliance EXTREMELY effective (3 x's Merit Cannon parties) took out in <1 min with 1 death total in 2 fights. :**Only if all melee's in range have Utsusemi to absorb Seismic Tail, as it will most likely wipe everyone in range without 2 or more shadows. Can also be difficult if it uses Hypnic Lamp, sleeps everyone and then starts spamming TP attacks. :*Black Magic does very well against it. Post 50%, having damage dealers hit with Deathgnash was beneficial because of the hate reset. :*Fought it 5 times the only moves he used were Gnash and Deathgnash both attacks can be absorbed by stoneskin if you're at a distance. :*When it starts spamming Leeching Current its recommended to kite it somewhere with NOBODY in AoE range. This way the kiter can 'stall' him by moving out of range everytime it tries to use its special attacks. In this mode it will constantly try to use one special attack after the other making it extremely easy to kite if nobody is in range of the special attacks.